An AEON Story
by ParamourMonster
Summary: An AEON story based upon the events of Resident Evil 6. Will Leon's feelings reach his butterfly?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Concealed in the veil of the shadows of the dimly lit room, a certain spy had hid her presence well from the sights of Leon. He looked shagged and beat, it wasn't an unfamiliar sight to Ada Wong. The D.S.O. agent had a habit of overworking himself, all work and no play was the very definition of his life. The time he had to himself was spent with his rugged figure statured on the second stool from the entrance of a local pub, the clarity of peace in his baby blue eyes turns into a dirty slate of storms and turbulence. It wasn't a lie he had many troubles he hidden in the depths of his heart, and one of them was Ada.

Reduced to a pitiful drunk, he didn't have big ambitions or much drive to his own life. Besides his rooted hatred against bioterrorism there wasn't much to the man's journey. The innate motivation to get by day by day was missions was the few chances he might had the luck to cross paths with his crimson butterfly, but the chase was getting old.

She watched the once strong and confident Leon staggering to his bedroom, a bottle of booze was clutched clumsily in his hand. It hurts to see her beloved rookie cop in this state, all the glory and pride lost to age and exhaustion. Ada didn't want to stay long, she had no intention to come into contact with Leon at all. But his sudden return was too tempting. Skillfully stalking his stumbling footsteps to his bedroom, she gently gave the door a push and peeped through the small gap. All she saw was Leon sitting at the edge of his bed with a slip of paper in his hand, the booze still in arms reach.

"So many questions, but no answers. So close but always out of reach. Perhaps it's the biggest mistake I'd made, why…out of all the- since Raccoon…"

Leon who was still intoxicated spoke into the air, slightly frustrated but more so tired.

"Why must it be this way!?"

He threw his empty bottle onto the wall in front, shattering instantly. Little did he know that Ada was startled and slightly disturbed by his outburst.

"Ada…Why? Of all the women, I had to chase someone impossible to be mine. I had enough of games Ada! I've been chasing for a decade and I haven't come closer since then! WHY ADA WHY MUST THINGS BE THIS WAY!"

The man was up and pumping his fists into the wall, furious at himself and everything else. The spy had her back pushed against the wall, she couldn't bear to see Leon like this. Forcing her tears back, she decided to end her visit.

"But it will never end, will it? I'll always be stupidly chasing for you, Ada. Well…that's fine by me, because I'm hopelessly in love with you…"

His voice was fading but Ada hadn't left yet, and then a sudden 'plop' came from the room. In a heartbeat she had burst through the door and found Leon unconscious on the floor, passed out from his heavy intoxication. _Thank god he didn't fall onto the glass pieces._

She took a good look at the fallen hero, the man was a shadow of the Leon she always pictured. His hair had grown out, once bright blond is now just a dirty shade of it. The boyish grin he always flashed was never seen again. Her Leon was so worn out by the world, it had changed him almost entirely.

"Leon…I'm sorry, I still can't answer your questions. But I hope you will still wait for that one day, because I'm waiting too."

Her hands brushed through his hair, softly caressing the blond locks. _Still soft and smooth, at least he had them maintained. _Afterwards Ada took the liberty to clear the broken pieces and easily transferred Leon onto his bed. About done, she walked to his wardrobe and wondered if she should help him change out. It took her five good seconds before she answered herself.

"Might as well see what's under those pants of his."

A familiar smirk crossed her face, she had started to think that her visit this time was definitely more entertaining.

_- The Next Morning -_

Leon jerked up from his sleep, he had felt another presence with him. Looking wildly around his room he realized it was already morning. He felt something heavy dropped onto his legs. _Damped cloth? _Puzzled, he glanced over to his side table and spotted a bowl filled with water. Assuming it was cold due to the remnants of condensation, it explains the cool sensation he was feeling on his forehead.

"I thought I had hit onto something hard?"

Slowly he recollected his memory from the night before, he recalled him creating a mess of his room and shortly after passing out on the floor. However, there wasn't any traces of broken glass on the floor. He stood up heading to the kitchen for a drink, trying to decipher what had happened last night. He had also noticed the clean pair of shorts and t-shirt on him, but it was a color he rarely wore – Red.

"Red…could it be?"

Still groggy from his hangover, he stumbled while running around his apartment. Looking at every nook and cranny of the rooms, he found what he thought was a note. Opening it eagerly and recognized the hand writing. _Ada…_

_Hello there Handsome, I hope you had a good rest since you were being such a fuss last night. Leaving a woman to a man's mess too. But I did get a good look at your naked skin, so it evened out the favor._

_See you around._

_- A._

At the bottom of the note was closed by a red lip mark.

Leon smiled to himself, words could not describe the joy he was feeling. He placed the note in the drawer of his desk, another addition to the family of notes by Ada. He stood tall while basking in the morning light. Knowing that Ada hadn't abandoned the man named 'Leon' gave him all the reason to continue in their little cat-and-mouse chase.

"So there's a 'next time' now Ada? That's new, I'm looking forward to it."

"Let's see who comes in first."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"So you send a single aging man into a B.O.W. infested zone for an eradication of an army of them? Hunnigan, are you sure you're not on a vendetta?"

"I'm sorry Leon, you're the only available agent to deploy now."

The agent's eyes rolled hard. He had a stack of rented DVDs beside his couch, it was his day off and Leon was bent on catching up with the movies of the year. However his leisure hours were interrupted by the alarming beeps.

"And besides, you've survived far worse scenarios than this."

"The last time I was sent on a one-man mission, I had a parasite eating my insides out."

Ingrid Hunnigan heaved a sigh, the decade old genius-behind-the-screen had been squabbling with grumpy Kennedy since his pick-up. Leon turned his attention back to the glaring screen of his cell phone, he watched Ingrid's face cringed for a few moments before seeing her running a hand to her neck.

"Alright, dinner's on me. So please get the nation's leader out safe and alive."

The screen zipped back into its transparent poly-glass. Craning his neck to the left, a reflection of blue orbs found his while staring at the city lights. It was just past dusk, Leon was a little sleepy but emergency calls weren't new to him. Though, it was losing its kick. _All things have to end, maybe it's time._

"Agent Kennedy, we've arrived at the rendezvous point."

The driver had already came to a full stop, but he was secretly wishing it was a longer ride.

"Thanks."

"Good luck, the country depends on you."

He wore that smile, a smile to appease the anxious and nervous, a smile that the heroes of his DC comics had. But his guts knew that this mission was no fairytale. It made him sick, but if it wasn't him then who would it be?

He stood at the front of the make shift headquarters the men had set up, they didn't have the leisure to give Leon a warm welcome. _I don't like this, I'm already waiting to be sent back. _Sliding and pushing through the crowds of the military, he somehow made it to the Chief-in-Command's tent.

"Ah, the hero from the legendary Secret Service, you're the kind of soldier every American boy aspire to be. Why would someone like yourself be here?"

_It's gonna be a long night_

* * *

><p>"It's just you and me again."<p>

The bottle of red wine shone proudly under the evening light, although it was a little too early for Ada but she had no liberty to take a stroll outside.

It's a day after her employer decided she would be the perfect scapegoat for stealing a substance infamously named as 'C-Virus'. The spy's mission just had to be in the storage house of a mystery organization, but it was child's play for Ada.

She easily got her hands on the sample. However, at the last moment her employer left Ada Wong at the mercy of the dark side of the black market, thinking he would erase evidence of his involvement. About an hour later in the assault, she had half the men in the building either crippled or fatally wounded. They shouldn't had been so full of themselves, she would had punished them with a lesser sentence.

Successfully escaping from a horde of spiteful alpha males, a furious woman went crashing into the apartment of the man who crossed her.

Ada had no extra nerves to play with her prey, no, she was pissed. Leaving her to bunch of arrogant boys whose brains were no more than a primate in the heat, and ruining her new dress too. The latter was much worse though. Letting her sadistic nature take over, she left her ex-employer traumatized and beaten into a pulp, a few broken bones and a minor concussion.

She let herself fire a few blind shots, fortunately for him, all the bullets had missed his flesh. But it dealt more impact than to be shot dead. The man was out cold after a while, all quality but no substance, typical.

After her fit of rage, Ada found her trip unworthy of her time. She was not one who easily puts her personal grudge before her work, but sometimes it slips by unknowingly. With her skillful observation, she realized his apartment was too bland for someone of a high-stature. Surely he wasn't a humble fellow. Hacking into her employer's desktop was an easy feat, background information and other dirty secrets flooded into her personal thumb drive. _Now to clean up the mess._ Strutting out of his bedroom satisfied, she took a good look at the almost-lifeless man at her feet. In an instant her glistening brown eyes had shut all humanity from it, into a dull shade of brown.

"Too bad, you were quite a looker too."

There it sat comfortably in her left hand, her Blacktail awaiting its master's trigger finger. Awaiting to plant a bullet in the skull at its tip.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FUCKING WITH BITCH?"

A glass piece stained in red was flung with piercing speeds, at close distance. Like a zing of electricity, Ada's body sparked to tilt her perfectly powdered face right side. Her brown orbs flashed downwards to spot a red slit engraved on her left cheek. She felt herself smile.

"The infamous Ada Wong has rusted hasn't she, you have no liberty to kill me. Your career rides on your reputation, when word goes out…that the crimson spy had shot her employer dead-"

The barrel of Blacktail was pushed and pressured onto his forehead, the man was still staring up into a dull shade of yellow. _Yellow?_

"And so, the world will blame Ada Wong, the woman of many dark fantasies."

That confidence he had just displayed dissolved away, leaving just bubbles of fear and confusion in him. The woman standing before him wasn't the familiar spy he had known.

"Who are you…?"

A mad smile carved into her mask, a wild glow in her eyes revealed the monster within.

"Your biggest mistake."

[BANG]

* * *

><p>A porcelain slender leg crossed over another equally alluring one, the bathrobe loosely tied to reveal some skin. She watched the screen on her laptop attentively, with her right hand pressed on her earpiece. The background noise was giving the lone lady a hard time to decipher the conversation.<p>

"_A virus outbreak has roped the President into a high risk, his safety is priority. Agent Kennedy I hope you understand that this mission is of upmost importance."_

"Still a rookie cop at heart."

A little giggle escape from her glistening pink lips as she looked at the face of dread on the agent's face. He looked like a 4 year old throwing a little tantrum.

"_I understand sir, it was just a bad week."_

"_Everyone is having a bad week Kennedy, but when you get lemons what do you do?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_YOU SQUUEZE THE JUICE OUT INTO ANOTHER POOR SUCKER'S EYE! You take no chances, trust me son, it has guided me throughout my life."_

A perfectly trimmed eyebrow was raised, his way of living was definitely questionable. But in her line of work, it could work – with a whole container of citric acid.

"_All the best Kennedy, the outbreak has brewed a couple of nasty looking things."_

Leon stopped in his track while making his way out, she knew exactly how he felt. The feeling of having to constantly put your life on the line, knocking on death's door too many times. And having a Cerebus hot on your trail. It takes more than just strong commitment to the job. It takes morals and courage and an extremely strong desire to fight, for something you want to hold onto. It was a sickening occupation. The undead and horrendously mutated creatures were common sightings in field missions, it changes anyone who has gone through an incident like Raccoon.

"_Then I'll have to fight my way to the President. For my nation, and for my friend."_

Had he not hardened his heart, the man would not had come out a survivor. But it was sad, to see someone with such brightness, he glowed with potential and ambition. The years ahead of him was unexpected and unwritten.

"Oh Leon…"

His story was just like hers. Both were young and fueled with ambitious dreams, innocent and naïve. But both had closed all their paths, it was a lifelong decision. A decision made from anger, against the world. The road had no room for regrets, there was no turning back. They both wanted answers to the chaotic nature of the reality they lived in, but the one difference that set them worlds apart was the outcome of themselves.

Leon strived to bring the world peace and order, working amongst the light. But Ada, she works in the shadows with the ones who brings chaos, striving for her needs. Two polar opposites attracted each other in a unique and unbreakable bond.

Leon was already out of the camera's line of sight, but she could still hear the heavy steps of his stride. As much she wanted to set the site on fire, she couldn't hold him back from the dangers ahead. Ada sighed, with a little smile as she amused herself with her actions like a babysitter. _Oh but he is younger than you technically._ Then a beep from her phone called her, it's her turn for a mission brief.

"Agent Wong, we assume you've received and filtered the Intel sent?"

"Intel? I have no knowledge of such news."

"Wong, we are not playing games again. This is upmost importance."

"Yes, yes…upmost importance."

What irony, while on the line Ada took the opportunity to scroll through her mails to check for the 'Intel'. It was regarding about her contractor. She was sent on the mission to find out why was a member of The Family involving himself with the Black Market. As a spy hired by him to obtain a virus strain known as the C-Virus, the Organization made use of their relationship with Ada. Her contractor should have contacted her hours ago, but the problem was that her contractor was shot dead – in the head.

"We need you to head down to the site before any law enforcers are notified, we need answers."

"Oh, but not with a price."

"A deposit is now transferring over, we will definitely reward you handsomely Miss Wong."

_Handsomely they said, but I'm a girl._

"How much more if you were to reward this girl 'beautifully'?"

This was already a difficult mission to begin with, with the way things was, Ada had no intention to come out empty-handed.

"…1 week Ada Wong, we expect no less from you."

She look at the prism glass in her hands, the call was abruptly ended. It must be on red alert within the Organization. A similar sense of dread overwhelms her, she said a silent prayer although she wasn't the religious type. Ada will need all the help she can get to keep Leon alive.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The trail of death is persistent. Just when you thought it was over, it strikes again when your guard is down. Heavy downpour blanketed all of Tall Oaks, thunderous roars and flashes instilled a sense of insecurity to all the survivors in the Cathedral. It was depressing enough, but the sense of dread just kept growing in Leon. He admit that age was slowing him, his battered body was still aching from the horrific plunge. Not to mention the unnecessary goose chase for the gate key, and the immediate death of the survivors he and Helena fought their lives for. _There's no time to grieve._ His mind drifted as the duo hurried to the roof, playing along with the riddles to unlock whatever Helena was leading him to. _We have to get to the Cathedral_.

"We have to ring those bells."

"Oh boy, I'll feel bad ruining the antiques."

"Leon, we don't have time."

"Fine."

Why on the earth did he let the possible killer of the president lead him to some Cathedral? Helena Harper, an unknown person leading him into a plausible trap. Leon had no solid clue nor an idea of what the near future of his present moment would unfold into. But something wasn't right, the events that chained to the death of the president wasn't convincing. His instinct prompted it was more than just a misfortunate mistake. Helena was his only lead, he had to take the bait.

As all the bells were tolled, the exit along the corridor unlocked. It called for the attention of the agents. Helena eagerly gave the door a push, finally, to their relief the games had ended. The hidden entrance to the underground labs slowly unraveled, the loud chatter of the survivors grew into an outbreak of panic as they watched the sacred altar split apart to reveal something 'unholy'.

"What the hell is that?!"

"I-I don't know! It wasn't here before!"

_Before? So is she somehow connected to the C-Virus too?_ They watch the monstrosity stumbling out from the altar, it shrieked at an unbearable pitch to let its presence known. Helena was frozen in place when she saw the blue gas bursting from Lepotitsa, she knew how it was going to go down.

"C'mon! We've gotta stop that thing!"

The two gave each other a hard look before taking off to the chandelier below them, taking a deep breath to face the enemy ahead of them.

* * *

><p>The Family had either too much money or time to create such a troublesome method to get into a crumbling and stuffy catacomb. Ada was starting to miss the days when all she had to do was to infiltrate into government institution or assassinating overly greedy millionaires pissing off the wrong people. You know, 'normal' missions. But she was bounded and addicted to this. However, heavy-labor puzzle solving was not part of the contract.<p>

Finally she had all four broken pieces of the serpent crescent ready to be put in place. Ada glanced up into the rainy night sky, the rain was a bother anymore, nor does the scent of death and crackling noises of fire shakes her. She gave herself a small laugh at how ironic how her adventures changed her. Her path looks bleak, literally, only small ounces of light emit from the other end. _What are you playing at Simmons?_

* * *

><p>Events took a turnabout fast when Deborah began to convulse, her body was burning from the inside and melted her skin. He pulled Helena from Deborah who was already in the midst of mutation. Leon shut his eyes hard, all he heard was incoherent cries of 'Deborah', her screams ring hard making his surroundings numb for a few good seconds. When he felt the hard clench of Helena loosen, Deborah was already lost, added to the imaginary list of death in his head. He watched the poor girl trying to stroke what seemed to be her sister's unrecognizable face, but there was no time to grieve, more will die if they don't stop Simmons.<p>

But he couldn't tear Helena from what is left of her dearest kin.

And just then, the cocoon shook and cracked. The split widened, slowly unravelling a human hand that prompted Helena instinctually to hold out her own. A resounding snap was heard and a satisfying crunch was heard quickly thereafter, Helena quickly scrambled on all four to a lifeless mutated body with a cold metal bolt lodged cleanly into the head. Chokes of lost and agony escaped her mouth, what little hope in her was shattered completely.

Leon jerked to where the bolt travelled from, only to find someone he knew, or he thought he knew. Not knowing what to make out of after watching that disturbing tape, his mouth slipped out what seems to be his forbidden apple.

"Ada?"

Oh there is that smile, what a seductive smile she has, he thought – how could anyone glow with such intensity, such beauty and grace is perfect…too perfect to be human.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

His face was giving quite a revelation, Ada was amused Leon could still make such a face. At least it he didn't point a gun at her like the last time, this time around he was puzzled. But 'puzzled' mixed with her usual 'sudden arrival' is the common occurrence for Leon, Ada found it strange.

Leon quickly recovered, knowing the lady in red must be examining his screwed-up expression. He didn't want to confront Ada about what he had seen, it wasn't the time or the place. But from what just happened, Ada Wong is playing friendly for now.

"Ada, what the hell is going on here?"

"It's complicated." Her sultry voice accompanied with a coy smirk, it's a mesmerizing spell for Leon. But not for Helena, still grief-stricken by the loss of Deborah.

The cave rumbled as it begun it's eventual collapse. Ada tried to warn Leon about the dangers of the very platform they all stood on but soon realized it was in vain, the floor below them gave way just as Deborah miraculously sprouted up, distracting Leon and Helena. _Lady luck isn't on my side today._

Helena had fallen on the other side of a circular structure below from where they were, separated as parts of it had been corroded from age. Leon lost his bearings when he hit hard into the wooden floor, but made out what seem to be red in his blurred vision. _Ada._ He got up to see the spy unscathed. Feeling both relief and ashamed that he was much more unfit, the agent quickly picked up his Wingshooter and proceeded forward.

"Good to see you're still in shape."

"You're barely scratched Ada, so I don't think I'm quite in shape."

An amused laugh escape from Ada, flattered that Leon thinks of her quite highly.

"Leon, I need to be in perfect shape to do what I do."

_What you do huh…I was never sure what you did though._ Leon kept quiet, as he remembers the tape. He was itching to ask, but didn't know how. Ada watched his expression change from shock to frustration and a hint of sadness, she thought she had reminded him of what the nature of her jobs are so she kept silent as well.

* * *

><p>"Miss Wong, I have gathered all the data of Jake Wesker."<p>

"Good, now scram, I have work to do."

"Excuse me."

A radical grin spread across her perfectly powdered face, having obtained Wesker Jr.'s blood sample not only severed the only hope the world has, it was going to have it become its enemy. She planned to create an even more enhanced and potent version of her C-Virus. It will be the very antidote Simmons wanted for his world that she will send everything he has into a spiraling chaos. A wild laughter of twisted joy she gave, looking into the future she will create through the dangerous liquid splashing about in the syringe.

She slot it into her gun, she had it custom-made to fire a good amount of C-Virus at her disposal. It took so much dedication and effort, and finally she will get what she wants.

She glances over to a framed photo at the corner of her desk, she grinned at it. It was a lady who looks just like her. Then picks up a glass prism-shaped hand held, and dialed for the exact same lady in the photo, the difference was that the photo was a portrait of herself.

"How are you feeling?"

* * *

><p>The three of them had just subdued Deborah, it took them a great deal of effort before watching a heart-wrenching sacrifice by Helena as she regrettably lets Deborah fall to her death. Leon was beat but he couldn't rest now, more than ever he wants bring justice to Helena and Deborah. As he rushes over to Helena, Ada had began to search for an exit for her escape. She could never stay long with Leon, and it wasn't going to change now. Her heels tap on the wood, approaching the two as she listens to the back-story of Helena's involvement. And more than ever, disgusted by Dereck C. Simmons.<p>

"That sounds like Simmons all right."

"Why the hell would he do all that?"

"Long story."

A ringing started to call out to Ada, speak of the devil. She plucks out her prism-shaped glass phone, but does not pick it up. Instead, she decides to give the two of them a warning, it was a dangerous journey ahead. Her heels tap again, her presence amplified as she trailed around them like a predator savoring the sight of its prey.

"We're up against the people who really run this country…in a very dangerous game. And if you don't play your hand right…hmm."

Leaving it as that, she let her bewitching voice be the final emphasis of the statement. Smoothly, she whipped out her Hookshot and fired at a solid beam above them, instantaneously zipping away from the scene. _Our paths will cross again Leon._ And upon contact with the wooden flooring she walked gracefully away from the edge, not shaken by the force of her landing. Ada folded the prism into a full cube, silencing the persistent ringing.

Simmons had some explaining to do, to allow another incident like Raccoon to happen, will he eradicate the entirety of Tall Oaks too? No, she wouldn't let him. Too many people had died without knowing the truth of what had and has happened.

"_How are you feeling?_"

"Why don't you come down here and I'll show you."

"_I think I'll pass but there is something I'd like to show you._"

"More games?"

"_Not quite, just something I think you would benefit from knowing. Proceed to the research lab._"

She flips her phone back into a prism, the glow dissipates. Ada quickly heads on, she has wasted enough time playing with riddles and puzzles. The truth was unfolding, and it seems only Ada was picking it up, all the events she has been through thus far was out of place, or 'fishy' as some would say. Playing along was the best option, if not, she might not come out of this predicament alive.

* * *

><p>As she switches off her own prism phone, a reflection of herself visualizes on the glass. It reminded her how much both of them talked, walked, sat, ate and just about everything...exactly the same. But they are not. She stood up and strolled quickly to her lab, loud clanks of her heels echoed throughout the hallways, emphasizing her presence.<p>

All in a swift motion as the doors slides open, her hand lifts a white coat and she drapes it over herself, slipping her arms through the sleeves. She notices a name tag weighing at the chest pocket, she takes it to eye-level and tosses it onto her work desk.

"No longer, this world he created will all be destroyed, by the very woman he loves, by me... by Ada Wong."

She stares at the human-sized container, a dormant cocoon sat inside of it. She smiles, and proceeds to her work station to have her new virus ready to wreak havoc.

But the tag on her desk has another name engraved on it. – Carla Radames.


End file.
